The Battles of Heaven and Hell
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: WIP Sql to SoaFA, recap inside. Devil vs. Angel. Who will win Will's heart? Or will their anger push him over the edge of fear? Will Blake drive Jack to insanity, while fighting for Will? W: Slash, noncon. OC, self harm, lang, abuse.
1. Blake Welsh: Tortuga

Alrighty! The called upon sequel to _Scars of a Fallen Angel_!  
This is a **WIP**, Work In Progress. I absolutely _HATE_ doing this, because then I can't go back and change things, but I desperately want to share the story with you, so here it is, nearly complete, but at some point, if I can't get rolling again, it might come to a standstill for a bit.

**D/C:** PotC is a Disney creation.  
**D/C 2:** _Scars of a Fallen Angel_ is mine.

**Warnings:** Non-con (Rape!) talked about and a rape scene later on, mentions of sex, slash (m/m pairing), abuse, language, violence, self-harm (cutting, drinking). It's not that bad, but I gotta warn so people don't flame me.

**By the ways:** There are new characters, one is a main one. His name is Blake. You'll learn about him.  
Also, **DON'T FLAME ME.** It's your own fault if you read it, so don't waste my time telling me it sucks.  
Please however, review if you do enjoy it.

Now, please enjoy!  
--  
**Here's a recap for those of you who didn't actually read the first one!**

_Jack and Will are tied to poles under Barbosa's ship. Jack sees whip marks across Will's back, Will explains that he was once caught by the police, but doesn't explain why the marks are of all ages._

Barbosa comes in and taunts them. He has a three strapped whip and slashes across Will's chest with it, terrifying the boy and making Jack furious.

Jack knows what Barbosa is up to and convinces Will to go with Barbosa when he asks for a 'volunteer'. Barbosa informs Will that he's been deceived and is now going to be his plaything. He sends a shocked and angry Will away and tells Jack that because he deceived his friend, he's going to be thrown to the crew as their toy. However, Jack knew that, which is why he sent Will with Barbosa, figuring, he'd be able to handle the crew better than the boy.

Barbosa rapes Will and the crew is killed in Jack's fury when he hears Will's scream.

Jack saves a bloodied up Will from Barbosa's Captain's Cabin, killing Barbosa by stabbing him through the heart, with the vulgar man seeing his face of fury as he dies.

Will is quiet and shy and Jack feels like it's his fault he didn't get to WIll in time. Jack becomes slightly masochistic even though Will is becoming more comfortable around him and tells him it's not his fault.

Jack takes the Pearl toward Port Royale, as to get Will back home to Lizzie, but Will wants to stay with Jack. He feels that the pirate can protect him better than Elizabeth.

Jack is falling for WIll but won't admit it to himself, feeling he doesn't deserve it.

Will is confused by his feelings and wants to stay with Jack until they're figured out.

So, off to Tortuga to find a crew for Captain Jack Sparrow. The Black Pearl holding only the devil Jack and the fallen angel Will Turner.  
--

There were two men aboard the Black Pearl: Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. Both had escaped Barbosa and his crew, both had been wronged and hid their secrets, but mostly, both were friends. Will had become more comfortable around Jack. He still occasionally was found pacing or avoiding the pirate, but not often. Jack himself was almost always under Will's watch, he could feel the edge on the boy and understood completely. However, he'd had less of a chance to inflict any sort of pain to himself, being always watched, so he'd resorted to clenching his fists when memories overwhelmed him, thus digging his long nails into his skin. He was fairly sure that Will knew he was doing this, but whenever it looked like he'd ask, Jack turned on the cold look in his eyes, therefore scaring Will into silence.

After the first few days at sea, Will had gotten fed up with being told to sleep and not worry about Jack. He practically shoved Jack away from the wheel and ordered him to get some rest. Jack was surprised, but obeyed. The two then fell into a routine of sharing the steering time and sleep. There were luckily no storms, but there were many days with hardly any wind, leaving the men at a standstill with nothing to do but talk. Jack was teaching Will how to do things about the ship and the boy learned quickly. Will didn't speak much anymore, but he wasn't afraid to be in Jack's presence.

"Jack!" Will called from the rail. He was pointing off the side of the ship and leaning over the edge. He had a grin on his face that Jack recognized at once.

"Tortuga?" He guessed.

"I don't know about that, but it's a city of sorts!" Will was watching, as though willing it to draw closer. Jack couldn't help but grin. A breeze picked up in the sails, as though sensing their want to be ashore. They spun the boat and headed toward the land. The ship jerked to a halt as they threw the anchor down into the shallow water and jumped out onto the sands. Will could smell the alcohol already, even though they were on the edge of the town. He shook his head and looked to Jack for guidance.

"We're off to find a crew now. To the bar!" Will followed as Jack strolled flamboyantly through the streets. The place hadn't changed much since the last time they were here together. Drunks littered the streets along with criminals and prostitutes. Will unconsciously stepped closer to Jack as they entered the populated bar. Jack told him to find a table and went to the bartender, trying to charm his way into free drinks. Will felt the hairs raise on his neck as soon as Jack left him. He swallowed and looked around, finding no empty tables.

"Here ya go lad. Ye should learn the fine art of persuasion." he winked at Will and looked around. There was a table in the far corner with only one person. A boy that looked not much older than Will. Jack strode over to him with Will in his wake. This young man had wavy dark blonde hair that fell to his ears, maybe a little longer. His bright green eyes sparkled with deep thought and he was dressed very plainly; a simple white shirt and plain brown slacks with simple dark shoes to match. His shirt fell to his hands and his fingers were long an elegant looking. Jack thought for a moment that the man was much like a lighter version of Will, very innocent looking. In fact, this boy looked quite out of place in a bar. He looked up when Jack sat across the table from him. He glanced at Will standing behind the pirate.

"You're a pirate, aren't you?" He asked in a echo sort of voice. He seemed almost singing, a ringing tone to his words.

"Aye." Jack answered.

"And him?" He asked, looking to Will.

"Aye." Jack said again. "Now, why would a fine lad such as yerself be sitting alone in a pub, not drinking, nor whoring?" He asked with a slight smirk. The blonde had a mug much like Jack's, only full, rather than empty. Will sipped his, almost choking on the vile liquid inside. Jack almost rolled his eyes, but he was trying to rope in this kid at the moment. When the boy said nothing, Jack extended a hand over the table. "Captain Jack Sparrow. From the looks of it, yer lost. Now, it just so happens that we're searching fer a crew o' lost men, such as yerself. Care to join?" The blonde looked between the two for a moment, glanced at his full mug and placed his hand in Jack's firmly.

"Blake Welsch. When do we set sail, Captain?" He smiled a charming smile, dark lips making his teeth look bright. Jack smirked and looked over his shoulder to Will.

"Introduce yerself lad." He pulled Will's arm, bringing him up to the table, rather than shielded behind Jack. Will set his drink down and nodded to Blake.

"Will Turner." He said softly. Blake looked over him for a moment and Will squirmed a little under the gaze. Jack was ready to step in if Blake made Will feel any more uncomfortable.

"William Turner, son of Bill Turner, the pirate?" Blake guessed. Jack cocked an eyebrow and Will looked at him with an untrusting look. "I knew I'd seen you before Captain Jack Sparrow. When I was young, my father was aboard a pirate ship. He wasn't a pirate for long, he was killed for lying to a crew mate and thieving aboard the ship. I remember he brought me aboard once, he introduced me to the crew and the Captain wasn't close, but he pointed him out and said '_That son, is Captain Jack Sparrow. Never forget the name, never cross his path._'" Jack smirked and Will was a bit confused.

"You met my father..." he muttered. Will was still amazed when he met people that knew him, it seemed as though anyone associated with Jack was known. The boy nodded and Jack snagged Will's drink, downing it in one, not that Will minded.

"Ye gonna drink that?" He asked, pointing to the lone mug in front of Blake. He shook his head and Jack happily drank it for him. He stood up, swaying a little and staggered from the noisy bar with the two following, Will closer to Jack than Blake.

It was beginning to really hit Will that Jack was serious. He of course knew that, but now it was slamming him in the face; Will was going to be aboard a ship with a crew of unknown men. He shook a bit and Jack noticed even in his drunkenness. He frowned and stopped short in the middle of the street. Blake was looking curiously at the two, staying smartly silent.

"Welsch," Jack slurred out, keeping his eyes on Will. "Ye know of any sailors here?" He caught the bright green eyes and the boy thought a moment.

 "I suppose, but I don't know if they'd want to help." Jack stepped closer to the boy, alcohol smell wafting from his throat, a menacing look in his eye even though he was grinning.

"Tell 'em Jack Sparrow called 'em out, savvy?" The blonde nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, ye don' know where the Pearl is." It was true. Blake turned back. "Follow tha' road," He said pointing ahead of them. "Till it comes out on the beach. She ain't at a dock." The young man nodded and left, skimming through the crowd looking for certain people. Jack turned back to Will, who was staring at the ground. Jack touched his shoulder gently, noticing that he tensed slightly. "Listen, I won't let anyone hurt ye. Ye can even share a room with me if ye be wanting to." Will nodded silently and went to staring at the surrounding area.

"There's something about that guy that he's hiding." Will said quietly as they headed back to the Pearl.

"Aye, but we're all hidin' something, are we not?"  
--  
What do you think?  
Blake will not be a quiet boy for long...  
Tell me what you think! I'm tired, so I hope I didn't screw anything up. haha. 


	2. All Angels Hide Secrets

I promise the story will pick up. Soon. Please just keep reading.

Enjoy.  
--

"Aye, but we're all hidin' something, are we not?" Jack asked pointedly. Will avoided his eyes and walked with him to the ship. When they reached the sands, they climbed the ropes and were soon back on the bloodstained deck. Jack looked curiously at Will, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable. "How're ye healing? Is yer back doing better?" Will took off his shirt and Jack undid the sweat soaked bandage. He spun Will around and ran his fingers over the scabs. They did in fact seem to be healing nicely. "I think ye should rid of this." He stated holding the bandage between his fingers and spinning Will back to face him. Will noted that Jack's eyes kept moving around, trying to focus on Will's.

"Jack, you should rest." He said, slipping his shirt back on. The elder only laughed.

"Ye think I never been drunk before? This is nothing to some o' those times..." He muttered to himself grinning. Will shook his head and smiled a bit. However, both were cut off when they heard a struggled cry from below. They looked over the edge of the ship to see Blake attempting to climb the ropes, a group of people behind him laughing or watching silently. "Care fer a ladder?" Jack called down.

"Anything." He called pleadingly. He fell from the ropes and landed hard on the ground. Someone helped him up and Jack lowered a rope ladder that he'd had hidden somewhere. Will backed into Jack as men began to climb aboard, following Blake. Jack's fingers itched to hold onto Will and make him feel safe, but he respected the boy's discomfort and kept to himself.

"Form a line." he ordered from behind Will. The boy stepped to his side, but didn't leave Jack's protection. The Captain paced in front of the line of men with Will on his heels. He barked questions to the men and deemed them strong enough for his crew. "We're setting off right now. Due North. You there, take the wheel. You lot on the sails. The rest of ye, I want this deck cleaned of every spot of red by sunset." He ordered, pointing out different people. The men began to scramble around following his directions. Blake still stood there, looking a little awkward.

"Um, Sir?" Jack turned to him, Will staying particularly close now that there was activity about the ship.

"There's a body in me cabin I don't wish to see anymore. Care to rid of it before I send someone to clean?" The blonde swallowed nervously but obeyed anyway. Jack turned to Will and looked in the boy's eyes. "You all right lad?"

"Of course." He said, but his voice betrayed him and shook slightly. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder slowly and rubbed with his thumb.

"I promise, on my blood, I won't let a single one touch you." Will tried to look away, but his eyes were captured by Jack's.

"But what if they do?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Then I will personally throw them overboard. However, I need this crew, so nothing will happen." He had a tiny smirk playing at his lips, and Will knew he was being honest. A thump from the Captain's cabin dragged them back into the world. Jack stormed over to see the problem, Will hesitating, but following non-the-less. Jack looked in, (Will staring determinately the other direction) and found the pale boy sitting against the wall, breath hitched, staring at the bloody corpse. "Ye'll have a hell of a time bein' a pirate if ye don't like blood." Jack stated with an amused tone to his voice. However his amusement dropped at once when the boy began to shiver and muttered out one word.

_"Barbosa."_ Jack frowned and swished over to the young man.

"Why are ye acting this way? Have ye met him?" The boy nodded with tears in his eyes. Jack kneeled down to him. "Did he do something to ye?" Jack guessed, correctly interpreting the fear on his face. "When?"

"Long time ago." He managed out. Will was torn at the door. He could hear crying and muttered words, he could make out that Jack was saying something angrily, but he could not get back in that room, not yet anyway. He held his head and wished they would just come out of there.

"What did he do?" Jack asked, coaxing the boy with the gleam in his eyes. Jack may have been a pirate, but he was not heartless. He wanted to help this boy, maybe because he reminded him so much of Will. Blake wouldn't speak, he could only lift his shirt to reveal scars identical to Will's, except maybe stretched a bit from when he grew. "That's not all, is it?" Jack guessed lowly, knowing personally what Barbosa was capable of. Blake wiped his eyes and glared, standing up and pushing past Jack. He ran out of the cabin and crashed into Will, who's eyes went wide and he fell onto his healing back, causing a moan to escape his throat. Jack was immediately at his side, helping him up.

"What's wrong with Blake?" Will voiced, allowing Jack's hand to rest gently on his back, even though the elder did this subconsciously. A dark look came into Jack's eyes.

 "Barbosa." He began to storm across the deck, avoiding the bubbly spots as to not slip. "You." He barked at the nearest large man. He'd stopped abruptly and Will nearly crashed again. "Remove of the body in there and rid of every last drop of blood. You leave any, and ye'll wish it was yer blood." The man blinked a second before taking a bucket and brush and heading into the blood-soaked room to remove all traces of Barbosa. Will followed the muscled man with his eyes, but Jack spoke to him sternly. "Don't watch Will. Come with me." Will followed Jack's word and tried to walk calmly on the rocking ship as Jack did, and not succeeding very well.

Jack knew where Blake would be and avoided the area. There was a room under the deck and Jack had heard the hatch close. So he led Will to the room he'd been using and closed the door behind them. He rubbed his temples and pushed the tangles of hair from his face.

"Jack don't those beads represent things?" Will asked, breaking the silence. Jack rested on Will's bed with his eyes closed and Will sat near his feet.

"Aye."

"Such as events that have happened?" Jack cracked open an eye.

"What're ye saying lad?" he asked tiredly, knowing full well what Will was thinking. He also knew that he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Just that... shouldn't you take a bead... a prize... from... _him_?" Will managed out.

"Would you want to see a reminder of him every day?" Jack asked, closing his eye once more.

"Oh." Will stated, feeling foolish for thinking it.

"Yer right though, these are from things that were important to me, big things, events and the like." Jack mumbled, drifting off as the alcohol left his blood. "But I refuse to see the face again."

 "You can't help your dreams." Will whispered to himself as he watched the troubled look on Jack's sleeping face.  
--

See, it's kinda picking up. Now we know that _something_ happened to Blake, and also that he doesn't want to share this. Jack is feeling protective of Will, but doesn't want to scare him away. Inner turmoil will soon surface. Review?  
**Remember this quote from Jack:** _I promise, on my blood, I won't let a single one touch you._


	3. He said to stay

Hey! Thanks for reading.

Time for conflict to arise!

So, I'm not liking the beginning much, but once it picks up, I think it's quite good.

Enjoy, and please review!  
--

Jack awoke with a start from his haunting dreams, his body cold where the ghosts of memories touched him. He could feel the memory of pain leaving him like an itch on his scars. He calmed his breathing for a moment and sat up. Will was sitting against the wall, in a gentle sleep. He must've drifted off waiting for Jack. He was beginning to feel like an angel again, Will trusted only him. Maybe he would have roamed the ship had there been no one else, but he'd now rather be in company with Jack than with those men.

"Will, wake up before ye get a cramp in yer neck." He shook him gently and Will started awake.

"Jack." He breathed in relief.

"We'd better see how the crew did." Jack stated, stretching his scarred arms above his head. He hopped up and went to the door, shaking off the demons from his sleep. Will followed readily. They headed across the deck, Jack examining the floor. The crew had stopped cleaning and were now talking merrily amongst themselves. Jack approved of the cleaning of the floor and nodded to them when they looked up. Pleased to have made their captain happy, the crew was in heightened spirits, despite the muggy sea air.

"Wait here." Jack said as they neared the Captain's Quarters. He left Will near the door and entered the room. The blood from the floors was gone and everything seemed spotless. However, bloody ropes from the headboard and the gag that had been tied to Will's jaw lay in a pile on the ground and there was no bedspread. Jack frowned and searched the room for a trace of the man who was supposed to be cleaning.

Storming out onto the deck, he looked around for this guy. Will was startled by Jack's sudden anger. He was ordered again to stay there, even though Jack wandered (more like stomped) off to find the man. Will was wide eyed and scared. Jack promised he wouldn't leave him, so there had to be a good explanation.

"Will?" Came a voice from behind him. He jumped and backed into the wall. He relaxed a bit when seeing it was Blake, and even though the boy was thin and young, he was still wary of him. "Why are you standing here all alone?"

"Jack told me to stay here." Will answered carefully, keeping his eyes on Blake. Sensing the unease, Blake stepped back a bit and spoke carefully.

"Sorry for knocking into you earlier. I didn't mean to freak out like that. It hasn't happened in years." Blake shut up before he said any more. Will was curious, but still his nerves got the better of him and he said nothing. Blake liked something about Will. He recognized the lost and scared look in his eyes. It was the same look the he had on his own from time to time when his memories got the best of him.

"What are you hiding?" Will whispered after a moment. Blake looked deep into Will's eyes, examining his face, looking into his heart.

"Same question goes for you." He whispered back, his melodic voice charming Will into a calmer sense of being. Both looked at each other a moment before they heard Jack's boots scuffing across the deck. They both turned to look at him. Jack was watching Blake with intensity and glancing to Will to be sure he was ok.

"Welsch." He greeted, stepping up beside Will. "We have business elsewhere on the ship." Blake frowned a bit.

"Why does he have to go with you? How come he's always with you?" The young man demanded. He was scowling at the captain.

"It's not yer place to be questioning me boy. So I suggest ye let me do as I wish or ye'll be sinking fast to the bottom o' Davy Jones' locker. Savvy?" The emerald eyes sparked but he held his tongue and nodded. Jack led Will away, the boy at his heels like a puppy. The rest of the crew had watched this and were now wondering the same thing: How come Will was never seen without Jack? Was there something going on that the crew should know?

"He wasn't givin' ye trouble, was he? Ye know I'd have him marooned before I'd let 'im hurt ye." Jack warned protectively. Will shook his head with a smile.

"It's fine Jack, he startled me, that's all. We were just... talking." Will said, not wanting Jack to hurt Blake. There seemed to be an attraction between the two of them, something they had in common maybe, besides appearance, and Will didn't want to scare away any chances with a new friend.

"Aye. Well, we need to get the crew some food. Shoulda picked up a cook of sorts." He said. Will nodded and followed as Jack went under the deck to find food. Will didn't like it down here, it made him feel trapped. Jack noticed that Will was glancing nervously around and turned to him. "Ye want to be upstairs? Yer lookin' scared again." He said gently. Will shook his head and insisted he was fine. Jack knew better, but he didn't want to force Will up with the crew, so he lifted a crate and stacked it on another one.

"I can help carry something." Will offered.

"Nonsense, yer still healing." Jack stacked one last crate on the pile and lifted the whole thing. He struggled a bit going back up, but never dropped a thing. Once on deck he dropped the boxes and opened them up. "Get over here and eat 'fore I store it all." He bellowed heartily. The crew swarmed over to the boxes and Jack had just enough time to snag himself and Will something before they were forced to move out of the way.

Will was getting a little annoyed that Jack wouldn't let him do anything, but he didn't want to make him mad because he was afraid that Jack wouldn't protect him. If Jack realized that Will was so tainted, so broken, he might not care anymore, he might not want to keep Will safe. Will shook his head, he knew that he was being stupid, Jack would do anything to help him. Jack saved him after all. However, both of them knew that Jack was being eaten up inside, and that was causing him to be cold at times, mostly to the crew, but occasionally he'd slip and snap at Will.

"Hey!" One of the men shouted. He was looking over at Will.

"What?" Jack barked. The man was rugged looking, very tall and strong. His eyes went wide and he hesitated before speaking again.

"Just wanted to see if the kid wanted any." He stated, the other members of the crew watching with interest. Will was frozen in place with all eyes shifting between the three of them.

"I've got it covered." Jack said, turning to leave again. The crew muttered to themselves and Will stayed glued to Jack's side, never looking back as he felt the eyes watching them leave. Jack lead them to the biggest cabin on the ship, besides the Captain's of course. Will glanced to said Captain's room as they passed it, only to be nudged along by Jack. "Roy, the one cleaning me room, was off bleachin' the bed sheets." He informed Will offhandedly.

"Jack-" Will started, only to be cut off when Jack closed them in the room.

"I want ye to stay here lad, I've got to be sure the crew knows what they're to be doin' and I want ye safe." Will frowned a little.

"Why can't I go with you?" Jack looked at him, trying not to be frustrated, he was used to people following his orders without a second thought. Only Will (And, Jack had a feeling Blake too.) questioned his word. The rebellion made him adore the boy even more for his strength, however annoying it was at times.

"I can't be watching you and them at the same time. Please, stay here?" It was a request and demand both in one. Will nodded, never one to deny Jack of anything, and sat on one of the two beds, sighing to himself. Jack smiled a bit to him as he shut the door behind himself.  
--

Alrighty. So now we know that Blake already has a problem with Jack. Will wants to befriend this paler version of himself, but Jack is posessive and wants only for Turner to be safe.  
You like? It's kinda picking up. I think it gets better soon.

Review! 


	4. Why do you know me?

Sorry, I added another chapter, but it was one I'd already added. So here's another, sorry for the wait.

Thanks readers and reviewers!

Next comes some of Jack's anger, after this chapter. Now comes some of Blake's history. Enjoy.  
--

Will stared at the walls for a while before growing very bored and a tad claustrophobic. He began to start breathing tightly, trying to tell himself that he was alone and no one could hurt him in here. He jumped as there was a knock on the door. He didn't answer, but the door cracked open slowly anyway.

"Will? It's Blake." Will's eyes widened a bit and he sat up straighter. Blake stepped in the room and shut the door. Will swallowed hard and squirmed a little. "I won't hurt you." He stated in a hurt voice that made Will feel guilty.

"Sorry." He whispered without thinking. Blake frowned at him and dared to take a step forward.

"Why are you in here all alone?" He asked, but just as Will opened his mouth, Blake guessed. "Was it Jack Sparrow again?"

"Captain." Will muttered, earning a smile from the other boy, showing off his white teeth, seeming to light up his perfect face even more. Blake looked over Will, even though he was squirming uncomfortably, obviously not liking the examination. Blake noticed that the two were very much alike, except that Will was the rougher version of himself; the same slender fingers, only calloused from hard work, the same pale skin, but Will's was rough and dirty, matching his deep hair and eyes, the opposite of Blake's.

"Why are you always around him like that? Why does he treat you like his personal... pet?" Blake knew that was the wrong word, but he couldn't think of how else to describe it. Will flinched at the word and Blake felt bad about that at once. The boy didn't say anything and Blake stepped closer, another wrong thing to do, causing Will to breathe strangely and back up more. "I'm sorry. I just was wondering, thought you might like some company besides the Captain." Blake offered, stepping back from Will, knowing full well that he'd made the boy uncomfortable and that wasn't his place.

"You should leave before he comes back. He'll be mad at you for coming in here." Will said, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"Why are you so quiet? Why are you afraid?" Blake asked gently, sitting on the floor away from Will, trying to make him feel more powerful. Will thought for a moment before opening his mouth to speak, changing his mind and closing it again. "Will," He whispered. "We all have secrets."

Will looked into his knees as he heard the other boy stand and begin to leave. He couldn't tell him anything, could he? He was someone that Will didn't trust, he didn't know him, yet... The strange resemblance scared Will, but made him seem more human and less monster.

"Wait..." Will said softly. "Don't leave me." Blake smiled his charming smile and sat down once more.

"I just want to be your friend Will." Blake stated carefully. Will nodded in reply and they sat in awkward silence for a moment before Blake tried pushing his luck again. "Will, why does he treat you like glass?"

"He's protecting me." Will defended his friend.

"Why?" Blake asked before he could stop himself. Will blushed a little and looked away uncomfortably.

"He feels like he needs to." Was all Will said before changing the subject. "Why did you freak out over..." Will couldn't bring himself to say Barbosa's name. Blake knew what he meant though.

"He hurt me a long time ago. As I said, I haven't broken down like that in years, just seeing him brought back harsh memories. I've come to terms with it, but just seeing him..." Blake trailed off, glancing up at Will through his jewel-like eyes. Will was calculating him, trying to decide if what he said was true.

"What did he do to you?" Will asked tentatively, and when Blake hesitated, Will got nervous, thinking he'd said the wrong thing.

"Same question goes to you." Blake said. He lifted his shirt and turned around, showing off stretched out scars from the very same whip that had abused young William. Will's eyes grew wide in wonder. Blake's eyes bore through him, determining to see the marks he knew were there. Will slowly raised his shirt to his chin and turned halfway. Blake's eyes seemed to spark in fury as he saw the healing scabs on both his front and back. Will lowered his shirt, his eyes never leaving Blake's. "That's not all, is it?" He asked with anger lacing his words. Will refused to answer, even though he had the strongest feeling that Blake knew from experience just what Will had gone through. Plus, once Will said it out loud, it would seem more real. He kept trying to force the memory from his mind, telling himself that it never happened, but he knew that he'd never be able to forget if he acknowledged this to anyone.

"You'd better go." Will stuttered out. He could hardly believe that Blake was so much like himself, it had to be a trick. Blake gave him the same confusing, unnerving, calculating look again. It made Will feel as though he were being read, as though all his memories were flashing in his eyes for the world to see. Blake nodded shortly and stood to leave once again.

"Any time you feel alone, just remember I'm your friend, I'll be there if you need me." He once again nodded in goodbye and slinked out the door. Will frowned, he didn't understand how Blake knew him so well, was he that open? He never talked to anyone, stayed near Jack at all times, how else would Blake know anything? Will didn't like that Blake was so friendly, that he actually wanted to be friends with Will, even knowing how broken he was.  
--

Please review? Next we get to see some of Jack's inner turmoil. 


	5. Pale Moonlight, Dark Devil's Blood

I don't know if the chapter title will fit in the box, but I want this one entitled:** Paler than the moonlight, darker than the Devil's blood.**

I thought it was important to share the title, I love it.

Enjoy.  
--

The door opened and Jack entered abruptly. He shut the two of them in the room and began pacing. Will watched for a moment before asking what was wrong. Jack waved his hands about as he spoke.

"That blasted Welsch is no where to be found. There's something I don't trust about him." Jack sighed and sat on the second bed, across the room from Will, and lay on his stomach facing the boy. Will noted that his hands were cracked and dry, but that was expected. What he did not like, was the many fingernail cuts across Jack's palms. Red curves raked lines in the rough skin, and were bright, throbbing red, probably irritated by sea salt.

"Jack, you should wrap up your hands or something." Jack's eyes went a little wide, before he clenched his fists to hide them from Will.

"It's nothing lad." He voiced offhandedly.

"But Jack-" Will tried again, only to be interrupted.

"_Ye best drop it before I-_" Jack growled irritated, almost threatening Will but catching himself in time. "Just drop it." He muttered, looking away. Will held his tongue and squirmed a bit, he hated when he annoyed Jack. Jack was the only person he could trust here and if he wanted to leave, Will would have no one.

Jack's insides were swarming at the moment. He knew he made Will feel bad and felt horribly guilty, however, he had to keep himself from getting attached to the boy, he could feel himself changing and didn't want Will to know. Knowledge only scares people, especially people who are scared to begin with. Jack himself didn't know why the kid was confusing him so much, but he'd never felt the need to protect anything more than him, not all the treasure in the world. His insides were knotting up as he pushed aside the small voice that said '_Maybe you like him more than you think, more than a friend..._' Maybe that's why Jack felt the need to bleed, the need to cut. This obsessive need to pay back the blood he'd let Will lose had to come from somewhere, but Jack didn't want to believe the voice, he didn't want to lose one of the only two people he'd ever befriended, ever trusted, ever cared about. It just so happened that the other of the two was the wife of the one that Jack was drawn to and Jack couldn't hurt her either; another reason not to let the boy get to him.

When Jack looked up from his thoughts, Will was asleep, peace not to be found on his pale skin. Jack watched for the longest time, until the moonlight shone through the cracked glass on the window, lighting up the boy with an eerie glow, bleaching all of his features, showing him for what he was; a broken child, with an old man's bleeding heart. The curse of the moonlight, Jack supposed, was the toying with the eye, showing something beautiful as what it was, what was masked was opened before you, the haunting lack of colour washing away all that seemed right.

Jack wondered what he looked like in the moonlight, if his scars were illuminated, if his dark eyes sank in, the kohl not concealing the purple rings, if he looked scrawny and skeletal in his clothes. Sighing, he listened to the distant sounds of the ship, the crew talking, the splash of the waves hitting the sides, Will's breath hanging in the air, and his own heartbeat thumping in his head. Will began to murmur things in his sleep and Jack didn't like the sounds of it. He went over to the boy and listened hard, trying to make out the incoherent mumble of words.

"_No... I'm sorry... Please... don't..._" Jack frowned at this, even in his dreams, the submissive side showing through. It had to be a memory of sorts. Will turned and whined a bit. Unable to do anything, Jack brushed Will's hair out of his troubled face, whispering nonsense in attempt to calm him. It seemed to work for the most part, Will quieted down, but remained restless. Jack stood and went to the window looking out into the dark water, the moonlight reflection distorted amongst the waves.

"Don't leave me." Will said softly. Jack was at his side at once. Will's eyes were cracked open and closed once he saw his friend at his side. Jack didn't know if Will were actually talking to him, or one of the demons in his dreams, but he was not going to let WIll suffer anymore than he could help it.

Jack stayed up all night, watching Will sleep until the sun rose in flaming red, lighting the room like the devil's fires. Jack supposed that this was only fitting though, he may as well have been the devil. Ironic, the devil of Jack and the angel of Will, side by side, friends, but both holding their secret demons that ate them away inside.

"Blake?" Will muttered, eyes half-open, only seeing what he wanted to. Jack's heart was stabbed with pain just then. He watched with sadness as Will's eyes closed once more, a curious look on his face that Jack didn't understand.

Suddenly filled with anger, Jack stood up and left the room. He leaned against the wall outside the room, fury filling his vision with red. Pulling out his knife, he cut across his palm without a second thought, watching the red from his eyes slowly leak away onto the deck. Jack put the knife back into one of his many pockets. Maybe he couldn't save Will, maybe he was too evil, too much a spawn of the devil to save an angel like William. No, the boy had asked for the help of another angel, one more like him to help get him back on his feet, back into heaven. He'd finally seen Jack Sparrow for what he was, just another demon to put in his mind, to haunt his dreams. Even if it was only in his subconscious, Will had chosen against him, he'd finally registered what Jack had let happen. Jack knew he couldn't take it back, but he'd tried to make it better, fix the puzzle. It just so happens that he was too different from Will, Blake was closer, they connected, they were virtually the same person, and who can you trust but yourself?

Jack had to get away from Will for a while so he couldn't do anything drastic, either to himself or the boy. He just hoped that he didn't meet with Blake, and if he did, he hoped that Blake could swim, well.  
--

Dun dun dun. What do you think will happen? 


	6. Hell hath no fury like Jack

Next chapter is the flashback!

Sorry it's been a while, please enjoy!  
--

Will awoke, alone on the rocking ship. He looked around for any sign of Jack, not finding any. He wandered to the door and looked out. He didn't see the Captain anywhere, but his blood stained the floor with the dark maroon, too deep in colour to be blood of anything else but a pirate. Will needn't rethink his assumption, he knew it was Jack's, however, where Jack went was a mystery.

"Will, what are you doing out here? Did he leave you again?" Blake asked from down the hallway. He seemingly appeared from nowhere, leaning on the wall, watching the shadow version of himself.

"He didn't leave me." Will said, trying to defend himself and his friend. Blake slinked closer to Will from down the hallway, but still held his respectful distance.

"Then where is he?" Blake asked pointedly. Will said nothing and Blake nodded. "See? I'm here though, if you want." Blake watched for Will's reaction. Said boy looked around the hallway, seeing no sign of the Captain.

"Aye." He answered, following as Blake strolled away from him.

"All right then. I'm going to introduce you to the crew, I can't imagine that you've met them yet." Blake guessed correctly. Will nodded and followed as Blake went to the deck. Blake seemed to glow in the early morning light, the fog from the sea misting around their feet in a ghostly manner. The men gathered around Blake when he called to them. He pointed to each of them as he introduced them, noticing that Will had inched closer to him as the men came close. "Roy, Sam, Gage, Harold..." the list went on and Will inched closer to Blake, until he was right beside him. Blake glanced to the boy and took his hand gently in his own, the boy jumping, but squeezing the hand tightly as one of the men, Warren, stepped a little closer.

"He looks just like 'is father." He was tall and powerful looking, even though he didn't have large muscles. "I saw him when Bosar's crew raided our ship, years ago." Will squeezed Blake's hand tighter at Barbosa's name. "Come teh think of it, that's when we found this lad." Warren said lightly, clapping Blake on the shoulder. Blake however, looked a little panicked.

"Let's not talk about that now." He said pointedly. The man nodded respectfully and stepped back. "Well, He should get back to his room before Sparrow finds he's gone." Blake said, the crew nodding. However, before anyone could say anything, a harsh, low voice came from above them.

"_Captain Sparrow._" Everyone looked up to see their beloved captain, hanging from the roping, glaring down at them. The red sun glowing angrily behind their Captain, looking like hell had just spat him out because his fury was too much for the devil to handle. He slid down the ropes and landed hard on the deck. Blake let go of Will's hand, immediately feeling the cold. "Turner." he barked, Will instantly in front of him. "Get to work! I want to reach land by sunset."

"But Captain?" Harold spoke up. "A storm's coming! The sky says so. We'll never make it in time." Jack stepped right up into his face and snarled at him.

"If Captain Jack Sparrow says to reach land, ye will. The Pearl will take care of speed. Now get to work or ye'll be sailing in the lightning!" He yelled.

"Aye!" The crew shouted all at once.

"Come on boy." He growled, taking Will by the arm even though it wasn't necessary, seeing as Will would have followed anyway. Blake watched him being dragged away, guilt, anger and fear for his new friend sparking in his eyes. The crew had figured out by now that Will was something of the Captain's and they weren't to mess with him, only Blake seemed to try.

Jack stormed across the ship and tore open the door of their room. He pulled Will in and slammed the door behind them. He faced the door for a moment, trying to calm his temper and settle the adrenaline in his system. He faced Will who was looking ashamed and shaking a little.

"Will..." He sighed. "Why didn't ye stay in here?"

"I'm sorry." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't want an apology lad, I want an answer." Will shifted and stared intently at the floor.

"You left me. You promised you wouldn't, but you left." Will said softly. Of course he was being stupid, Jack was his best friend, he wouldn't lie to him, he wouldn't leave without a good reason. Will shook his head and muttered another apology. Maybe Jack did finally see that Will was broken and had just decided he wasn't worth protecting.

Jack didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell Will why he left. He couldn't make Will feel like he was mad at him, even though he was. Well, not Will as much as Blake. He was furious that a boy Will had just met was so close to him already. He'd seen Blake holding his hand, he'd watched as Will inched closer to him when he'd met the new crew. It pissed him off more than anything, he wasn't willing to admit that he may have liked the boy, but there was no promise that Will even felt that way; he had Elizabeth. Not to mention he had probably lost any chance of forgiveness from Will, now that he'd broken his promise never to leave him.

"I'm sorry." Was all Jack could say. He went to the window again to stare out it, the red of the sun reflecting in his eyes like the ocean. Will was surprised to say the least, he hadn't expected Jack to apologize. He thought Jack would leave if anything. Will couldn't accept this apology, it was unnecessary to say the least.

"Jack how can we make a three day trip in one day?" He asked softly, changing the tender subject. Jack looked up with red eyes.

"We have to. We have to try, or we'll run out of food and water soon. I know we won't make it to the shore, but if we're going as hard as we can, then maybe we can shave off a day. There's not enough for the crew, and we're far from anywhere."

"We're only a day from Tortuga, we could turn around and get supplies." Will suggested. Jack sighed, tired.

"Lad, If I go back to Tortuga, ye won't find me controllin' this ship." Will didn't know if that meant he'd be drinking or whoring, in Jack's case it could very well be both.

"What if we raid a different ship?"

"What if there are no ships? Pirating ain't all it's cut out to be boy. It's hard work; never knowing if ye'll get caught, never knowing how long the crew'll listen to ye, not knowing if ye'll sink to the depths or sail another day." Jack watched Will's face. "There's obstacles lad, this ye don't expect."

"Like being taken captive and ending up with a new crew, torn between listening to you or a kid half your age?" Will asked gently. Jack closed his eyes in fury for a second, the voice in his head piping in at the wrong moment, saying '_Or falling in love with your best mate..._' Jack sighed, trying his hardest to push the voice away, to no avail. The little Jack in his head was telling him just what his heart knew and there was no way Jack could ignore it, he could deny it as much as possible, but could not ignore it.

"Aye." Jack answered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, not aware he'd been looking down, staring at nothing in particular.

"Jack, Captain, whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me again, I promise I'm sorry." Will pleaded. He watched Jack's face slack in shock a bit.

"William Turner, is that what ye think?" Jack asked, seeing the untrusting look in Will's eyes, he continued. "I told ye to forget the submissive thing lad, this is all my fault anyway, I shouldn't have left ye. I broke yer trust, I let it happen again." He looked down. "I'm sorry, not you, never you, never. Nothing is yer fault, I let ye down again."

"Is that why," Will asked, picking up Jack's hand gently. "You did this?" Jack uncurled his fingers and let Will touch the gash along his hand. He was ashamed that Will found out. He knew Will knew, but he'd never let the boy confront him, he'd always changed the topic. Now however, he felt like he deserved this. What he didn't count on however, was feeling guilty for doing it, and the look of concern and sorrow on Will's graceful features made him feel exactly that.

Will was no idiot, he cold tell that there were feelings in Jack that even he didn't understand, he was a pirate after all, not used to that sort of thing. He could see the pain and shame in Jack's eyes, the confusion when Will apologized for something that Jack clearly thought was his fault. He felt Jack's hand twitch slightly when Will touched it. Will was confused too, but he could admit it... a little. He knew something was going on, he couldn't get Blake out of his mind, but every time he thought of the boy, Jack's face flashed in his head, the face that Will had seen when Jack had saved him from Barbosa that night, the face of caring and anger, anger that Will had been hurt.

Jack pulled away and looked out the window. He wanted to show Will that he could be trusted, not the new boy. Jack was his friend, he wanted Will to know why he cared so much.

"Will, remember how I'd guessed that... he'd take me after you?" Jack asked carefully. He heard Will's intake of breath sharpen, but glanced over his shoulder and saw Will nod through his tangled, beaded hair. "I could see it in yer face, ye didn't know how I guessed that. I knew ye didn't. Do ye want to know now?" He turned to face Will once more, the boy looking nervous, and untrusting, he probably didn't want to know, but had a strong feeling that Jack was going to tell him anyway.

_There's only one person that can break you right now._ Damn that voice. Damn it to Hell... wait, then Jack would still meet it again. Damn it anyway.

"He couldn't break me. All it did was make me mad." Jack said. He looked right into Will's confused eyes. "Will, ye weren't the first man raped in that bed." he growled. Will's mind was pleading against this, rebelling the idea, trying to find a way around Jack's words, and Jack knew it. Looking dead into his eyes, Jack said the words that hurt Will more than the fiery whip in his skin. "Barbosa raped me Will, and after that, he knew he couldn't break me. So to do that..." He trailed off, not wanting to say it, but Will closed his dark eyes to brace himself for it.

"He took..." Will tried to say it, but couldn't.

"You." A blow to Will's heart. He was taken to hurt Jack, used like a pawn in battle. Will fell to the ground and landed on his knees, Jack catching him under the arms. Will looked up into Jack's worried eyes before stars sparkled in and he lost focus. In his mind, the memories from his haunting past meshed together to make a sick montage that he couldn't wake up from.

--  
Did you like it? It was a bit redundant I think, now that I've re-read it, but I think it works. Next up is the flashback of Will's past. Please, review and enjoy!! 


	7. An echo in the dark

Ok, so I'm a terrible person. Sorry I've just vanished for the last month or two. School has been taking most of my time. But, I thought I owed it to you to add on to my stories.

So, As promised, here's the flashback scene. I hope I didn't twist anything too badly. I hope it all still makes sense. And, Yes it's itallic. It's supposed to be.

It skips around, jumping years. It's supposed to. It's a montage. Just bits and pieces that give glimpses of his past. Try to follow it, sorry if it's confusing.

Um... Rape scene, not too bad, but still there... so you were warned.

Enjoy.  
--

_"Why are you in my house? Where's my mother?" A young William Turner asked. He was somewhere between eight and ten years old. The two police men looked down at him in what they hoped was a calming matter._

"Calm down son, please. It'll be ok." One of them said. His shiny tag read Mark.

"What will be ok? What happened?" He demanded, stepping back from the strangers. Mark kneeled down to his level.

"You mother was in the hospital, she'd had trouble breathing, something was wrong. She had a heart attack and she's passed away. I'm sorry son." The young boy was frozen, his eyes flooding with tears, his face pale and soaked with the rivers from his eyes. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his chest hurt and it felt like he was lost.

Will looked around to find himself staring off of the edge of a passenger ship. He watched the water sadly, wishing to see his father again, but knew he was out at sea somewhere, hopefully safe. He sighed and watched a tear fall from the great height of the deck, down into the sea. He wondered if his one tear made any difference to the Ocean at all. Maybe, breaking the news to one child was just another tear in an Ocean to those police men. Well, Will thought it was more important.

"Pirates! Pirates!" Came the yell from above him. He wiped his eyes and spun around. Chaos enveloped the ship, people were running everywhere. Will was knocked over as the ship jolted, a cannon ball smashing through the wooden deck rails. Trying to stand, he was knocked over again as the ship lurched once more. People began to scream and run around as real-live pirates began to board the ship. Will was wide eyed and went to hide.

Will hid in a dark cupboard, breathing hard, trying to keep hidden. A while later, after the footsteps and screams died down, an earsplitting explosion swallowed the ship in flames and smoke. Will panicked and scrambled to get to safety, but everything shattered and something hit him on the head as he fell from the cupboard, thus knocking him into darkness.

Will awoke to someone leaning over him. He said he was a doctor and that Will was ok. Will's head spun as he sat up. Reaching his hand to his neckline in habit, he was destroyed to find his prized necklace missing. His father had given it to him as a gift the last time he'd seen him, and now all that was left of his parents was gone. He broke down crying, tears blurring his vision, the doctor's fake concerned voice trying to soothe him.

"I could use a strong boy like him in my shop." A man watched Will from the doorway of the Orphanage, Will looking at him with distaste. He'd grown up a lot in the past few months he'd been here. He'd grown tougher and stopped crying about his family; he'd figured he'd not see them again, so he'd better get strong, so he could get by in this world. Will doubted his physical strength, but living with a parent of sorts was better than living without one, wasn't it?

"Sold then." Sold. Sold like a horse, or cattle. Sold as though he weren't a person, as though he didn't have feelings, as though the caretaker didn't care about the children, which Will had figured out that he didn't. The children were often treated like a burden and yelled at. Will had gotten used to that and was happy enough to leave, that was until he'd gotten to his new home.

"What have you been up to boy? You haven't gotten much work done around here you know. Is this how you repay me for taking you in?" Mr. Brown slurred out, dropping the empty vodka bottle, thus it shattering on the ground of the Blacksmith shop. He shook his head and stalked up to the boy. Will was twelve by now and had heard this many times. He'd gotten used to the drunken bastard telling him he wasn't good enough. "Take off your shirt boy." He growled. Will went wide eyed, what was Brown planning on doing?

Will obeyed and soon found himself fallen on his knees, tears spilling from his eyes and thick, hot, sticky blood dripping down his pale back. His whole body hurt from tensing his muscles in bracing himself, his back in white-hot, throbbing pain. Why the Hell would Brown hit him? He's never done anything wrong, and Brown never even hinted at physical violence. Will was pulled to his trembling feet and faced the head Blacksmith.

"Don't you have anything to say? An apology maybe? Or do you want another go with the belt?" Will flinched from the harsh words and alcohol stench that hit his nostrils.

"I'm sorry, I'll work harder. I'm sorry." He managed out between sobs. He ground his teeth as a slap hit him across the face and he was soon on the ground again, trying to stop crying, and not succeeding.

"You boys are in a lot of trouble, do you know that? You're going to jail for this." The police man said. There were several of them and they had the boys in handcuffs. Jeremy, the leader of the group, was glaring at the officer. Will was trembling slightly, if Brown had to bail him out of jail, he'd get it for sure. The officers didn't take much care while shoving the boys around, just like every adult Will had ever met. The police didn't care one bit, they were just doing their job, locking up criminals.

"How old are you boys?" Another officer asked. They all replied and the officers tore Will and Darren from the group and took them off somewhere else.

Will shouted out as his irritated back was torn open again, this time by the authorities. He was left to bleed for a few moments, the torn shirt sticking in the gashes, making them burn even more. He was then jerked roughly up.

Thrown into the one-room shop, Will looked back to see Brown talking with the officers that dropped him off at his house. Will swallowed hard as Brown slammed the door. He stomped up to Will and yanked him from the floor. All will remembered was his whole body feeling like it was on fire and the darkness taking over him.

Will flicked on the shop light, blinking against the brightness of the room. He had long since mastered the art of the Blacksmith and had long since learned to avoid Brown. The man would drink all night and be passed out all day, and as long as Will didn't meet him during the 'shift change', he was safe enough. However if he did cross paths with the angry drunk, he'd quickly learned that it was best for him to obey every command, as fast as he could.

"Right where I left you." He muttered, glancing to the fat bum that called himself a Blacksmith. He shook his head, remembering the many times Brown had taken credit for his work. He furrowed his brows seeing a tool out of place. He'd learned long ago that leaving tools out pissed off Mr. Brown. "Not where I left you..." he noticed a hat, hanging near by. He'd never seen this hat and if he didn't know better, he'd think it a pirate's hat. There was rumored to be a pirate on the loose in the town. He reached out to touch it, feel the velvety looking surface, maybe look for a tag, but a sword slapped down on his hand making him jump. Heart racing a mile a minute, he stared up at the one he'd never forget as Jack Sparrow.

Flash forward to the time when Will thought he'd never see his best friend again. He had made friends with a pirate, he could even be considered a pirate, but it never crossed his mind that he might never see Jack again. He was dragged away, the meaty hands squeezing his arms and he watched Jack's stony face glare at Barbosa.

Will was dragged through the hallways, protesting the whole time. He earned a kick in the shin and angry threats to him. He shut up, but still tried to squirm from the larger man's grip. The Captain's cabin door was kicked open and Will was thrown on the bed, held down by his chest. He tried to kick at the man, but to no avail. His wrists were soon tied to the bed, along with his ankles. He tried to pull against the ropes, but they were tied tight and strong. The man laughed and left Will alone and vulnerable. Barbosa soon crashed into the room, grinning evilly.

"'ello my pretty. We've got teh do something of these clothes..." He slid out a knife and touched it to Will's bare, bleeding chest. He gasped a little at the cold metal, but tried his best not to squirm. Barbosa took off his own shirt and slit off Will's breeches. Will shivered in the sudden cold, watching as his clothes hit in a pile on the floor. Barbosa picked up his whip and grinned. "Yeh don't seem teh be havin' fun yet. This is an art, it takes time to appreciate." He snapped the whip across Will's shins, ignoring the whine that emitted from his throat.

Will felt the cold hands on his chest at once, groping him, sliding them all over. The whip had hit his nipples and when Barbosa touched the sensitive skin, he'd jolt a bit. Barbosa chuckled darkly. He whistled and the man from outside entered. Will blushed harder when the room guard looked over him, smirking appreciatively seeing Will's lower half. Barbosa grinned.

"Not for you, he's mine... for now." As the two worked on tying the struggling Will to the bed on his stomach, Barbosa told Will about his terrible plan of how he'd take Jack and him, and then the crew would get to have fun. Will jerked as the cold hands suddenly left his body. He tried to crane his neck to see behind him, but it didn't work well. "The crew wasn't lyin' when they said yeh'd been whipped afore. Then this shouldn't bother yeh much." Will groaned as the leather straps sliced across his old scars, once in each direction. He could tell that these hits were much deeper than any of the others, given from above and administered with such strength that only a pirate could have. He was turned over again, this time without much struggle, and the guard left the two alone again.

"Turner... why'd yeh have to be such a pretty little thing? Makes it so much harder teh hurt yeh. Just... relax and enjoy it, makes it easier." He snarled, the grin never leaving his face. His hands grabbed Will's hips, his mouth biting and sucking on Will's neck, assaulting the tender skin. His chapped lips soon bombarded Will's, his tongue forcing it's way into Will's mouth, making him want to gag. He tried to bite it to make Barbosa leave his face. It worked, but he was rewarded by a slap across his pale, flushed cheeks. Will tried to pull away, earning more hits on his soft flesh. He groaned as he was abused and felt up by the large, gross man.

Will gasped out loud when he felt Barbosa's cold fingers on his genitalia. He bit his swelling lip as the magic, calloused fingers danced over the tight skin, causing the desired rising effect. Barbosa chuckled deep in his throat and looked up into Will's tear filled eyes. He shook his head and climbed up over the boy. Bare knees spread as far as they could between Will's split legs, one arm bracing his weight on the side of Will. He took the free hand and closed it around both of their raised members, pumping up and down, faster and faster, ignoring Will squirming beneath him, and refusing to cum first. When Will wasn't able to hold it any longer, he moaned and released himself, his body shaking with the unwanted orgasm. Barbosa smirked and let himself empty. He looked down into Will's sweating, red, black and blue face and bared his teeth in a sickening grin. Will knew what was coming before he registered it actually happening.

Will couldn't help the scream that emitted from his sore throat as he felt the flesh tearing open when Barbosa jammed himself into the boy. He bucked into him several times before pulling out himself out, covered in sticky blood and sperm. Will has tears shooting down his cheeks, the salt undoubtedly getting into the cuts on his chest and not helping. Breathing hard, Barbosa took a scrap of fabric and tied it over Will's jaw, making him choke when it hit his tongue. He tried to shout again, but it came out muffled.

The next thing Will knew was watching Jack's face, torn with anger and hurt for the boy. He remembered the embarrassment he'd felt, having his best friend see him exposed and very undignified. His world slid into blackness once more, the red being the last thing he saw, reflected from Jack's bitter eyes.

The anger and hate in Jack's eyes seemed to haunt Will. When he was with Blake, he saw traces of that look. He saw... jealousy in his friend's eyes. He awoke alone in the early morning light. He was terrified, what if something happened to Jack, what if he had abandoned Will, just like Barbosa had said he would? He'd gone into the hallway and found Jack's blood on the floor. He sighed sadly and let himself be taken into Blake's open arms, this however, was exactly what had pissed off Jack.

Will watched in horror as Blake showed off the same distorted scars that Will held. He watched this lighter version of himself melt into the reflection of Will in Jack's dark eyes. He saw the hurt, the caring and the fury as the Captain's words echoed through the darkness.

"Barbosa raped me Will... Will... Will..."

--  
Did you like it? 


	8. A rude awakening

So basically, I haven't added to this story in 6 months. I'm sorry. I haven't replied to any reviewers either. More or less my life is just getting in the way. I'm spending as much time with my friends as I can because soon I will be leaving. Well, I'm sorry. I hope you guys still read my stuff and don't hate me.

While I was gone though, I've added little oneshots and apparently within the last month, my computer screwed me over. I can no longer save my writing files in .txt format (which was the only way I could post stories on here.) So now I have to mess with this and continue uploading the same old files and replacing the words with my new stuff. You'd think they could make Mac computers simply mesh with the others, no? Sigh.

But enough with my life. You have all been patient enough and here is more to my story. Remember, there is still no end, but I do have more of it written.

By the way, to all those who read SoaFA, thanks for the note about pennicillin (I know I can't spell.), I am aware that it was not invented. I wasn't thinking. Thanks though haha. I feel dumb now. But, if you can't laugh at yourself, then you're no fun.

Enjoy, please.  
--

"Will, please wake up..." Blake called from somewhere.

"Lad, wake up..." Definitely Jack now. Will cracked open his eyes with much effort. His head throbbed and his stomach felt hollow, with a big iron block at the bottom. His vision was a bit fuzzy, but he blinked a few times and tried to focus on the people in his face. Jack was looking at him with that strange, caring look that made him feel uncomfortable. In fact, Blake was there with the same look. Will began shivering uncontrollably, wracked with cold. He vaguely registered Jack barking an order for blankets, and soon he felt himself being wrapped up and covered in the thick cloth. He began to focus more when someone forced liquid down his throat. He sat up, only succeeding in making his head spin.

"Will?" Blake asked, earning a look from Jack. Will blinked hard, accepting the drink being pressed to his mouth.

"Will, are ye ok?" Jack asked, causing Blake to roll his eyes. Jack shot him a glare, but he did help revive Will, seeing as Jack didn't know much about health, so he let the boy stay.

"I think so." He said, looking around. The crew was watching nearby, all with that same concerned look. Will couldn't help but squirm under all of the eyes.

"We should get him to a bed, or get him some food." Blake said, standing up and offering Will his hand. Jack however was becoming possessive and picked up the boy. Will blushed a bit being carried again, and he looked down. Blake refused to leave and followed Jack to the room. He glanced down as a dark spot caught his eye. Right outside the bedroom door, that had to be blood. He frowned and slipped in the room before Jack could shut him out.

"Ye want anything to eat?" Jack asked. Will shook his head, looking deep into Jack's eyes with a sheltered look in his own. Blake didn't like how Will was looking, he was very pale and scared as though he were a kicked puppy. "Please say something boy." Jack pleaded, desperate to hear Will speak again, desperate to know that he hadn't broken what was left of his angel.

"Don't call him boy." Blake stated, he'd seen Will blink hard at the word. Jack turned on him with a glare.

"It's not yer place to be tellin' me what to do." He growled. Jack was getting sick of Blake thinking he had power on this ship. He was the only one that stood up to Jack at all, who knows how long until a mutiny may happen again? The only reason Jack didn't kick him off the ship was because Will seemed to like him, otherwise Jack would have shown the blonde boy his place.

"Can't you see he doesn't like being talked down to?" Blake demanded, gesturing to Will who flinched a bit at the harshness and the hands that flew briefly in his direction.

"Don't talk fer him Welsch. He's not yers." Will didn't know weather to be offended at being spoken of like an item, or appreciative because Jack was only trying to help. He knew Jack didn't mean anything of it... he hoped, so he let it slide. Then Blake opened his mouth and shot the troops into the war.

"He's not yours either, '_Captain_'." Jack stood and went into his face. Jack was short, but he was still eye-level with the bright green, sparking eyes.

"Get out of here Welsch. We don't need yer help any longer." He snarled, trying to restrain himself as best he could in front of Will, but could still feel himself trembling with his pent up anger.

"One, I think you do. Two, I'm not leaving him, he's my friend too. You're not the only one that cares about him, regardless of what your almighty brain thinks." Blake tried to push past Jack, but underestimated his strength. Jack stood strong and Blake ended up almost falling.

"Ye just don't understand it, do ye? _I'm_ the captain, yer aboard _my_ ship and if ye were aboard any other, ye'd be beaten for insolence." Jack warned, trying to hold in his temper desperately now. You just don't cross paths with the devil, not even if you're an angel. _ESPECIALLY_ if you're an angel. Well, Will was an exception, he was fallen. He'd come into Jack's territory, Jack's life, and Jack had made the mistake of letting him in. Of course he didn't regret it, he'd made his only friends, the only people in the world that he could trust, that would trust a pirate. However, angels were perfect, they were meant to stay in their perfect world, in heaven. Will had fallen, no, he'd been pushed from the skies, falling into the hell of the world. And when said angel is strong enough to befriend the devil, the devil is stricken. Jack the devil, was indeed stricken, and indeed angry.

"So what are you gonna do? Whip me? Throw me overboard?" Blake growled. He knew that Jack couldn't do either. He had no doubts that Captain Jack Sparrow would do what was necessary to show his power, to hold authority. However, Blake knew for a fact that he wouldn't hurt anyone while Will was here.

"_Welschhhhh..._" Jack growled, literally, deep in his throat. His glare could melt metal right now. One look at him and you would see why you don't mess with Captain Jack Sparrow; he was the epitome of fear. Will watched, praying that Blake would shut up and Jack wouldn't do anything rash. Jack was so fast with his swords, that he could have one out and in Blake's throat before Blake would be able to back away.

"What, pray tell, are you going to do?" He asked smirking. Jack snapped. With the fastest hands either of the boys had ever seen, Jack had Blake's hands tied behind his back and a pistol dug into his shirt from behind.

"_Get movin'._" He ordered lowly, teeth grinding and beads falling still, not daring to make a noise when their holder was so furious. He led the blonde from the room, Will forgotten momentarily. Blake was scared now. He knew he'd pushed his luck and probably deserved to be killed, but he never thought he could push Jack over the edge. He himself knew from personal experience (i.e. his father's death) that one should not mess with pirates. He however should have listened to his father's warning: _Never cross paths with Captain Jack Sparrow._

--  
Did you like it? Want more? Review maybe please? 


	9. Chills

Yeah. I suck a bit. Sorry it's been forever. Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks reviewers, I appreciate it. You've prompted me to add.

Yay, we learn about Blake now.  
Hope you enjoy.  
--

The crew watched as Jack marched Blake across the deck. They whispered among themselves, shaking their heads that the boy had finally pushed it too far. Jack went under the deck and locked Blake in the cells. Blake never said a word, terrified of the pistol in his back.

"Ye may have been there to see the mutiny, but ye should know: Captain Jack Sparrow will _always_ get his revenge. Ye just don't mess with me, Savvy?" Jack breathed lowly, his voice too deep to echo in the dark, dank space. Blake said nothing, only his green eyes piercing the darkness. Jack spun around and stalked back up the ladder, leaving Blake on his own. He stormed across the deck, the crew keeping silent and watching him heading to Will.

"Jack?" Will asked shakily when the pirate returned. He hadn't heard any gunshots, but knowing Jack, Blake may very well be at the bottom of the ocean by now.

"I didn't hurt 'im. He's locked in the bilge." Jack stated flatly. He bit his tongue when relief flooded into Will's graceful face.

"Thank you Jack." Will said softly. He knew the only reason Blake was alive was because of their friendship. Jack grunted in reply, Will could see the jealousy in Jack's face, he knew it, even if Jack didn't.

Jack felt suffocated. He was worried that Will would drop him once he figured out that Jack wanted him and only him, not that he did.

'You do. And you know your possessive side will get to you. You'll slip one of these times and treat him like a possession. Then he'll drop you like an anchor and go to Blake.'

Jack wanted more than anything to get rid of the voice, he didn't want to hear it at all. Holding his head, he sighed for a second.

'Let him choose. Let him go talk to the boy. They're almost the same anyway, is that why you're scared? You think he'll choose Blake. Maybe that Welsch kid will inform young Turner just what you've done, he'll open Will's eyes to what monster you truly are.'

Jack was never one to deny a challenge, no matter if it was from himself. He looked over to Will and sighed silently.

"Go talk to him." He ordered. Will froze for a moment, he knew that wasn't what Jack wanted. He knew that Jack was suffering some sort of inner battle. "Go, 'fore I change me mind." He ordered again. Will got up slowly and watched Jack the whole time as he inched out the door. Jack slammed himself in the room and Will felt almost, closed out. Will wandered across the deck. He met with one of the crew. What was his name? Allen. He met with the dark man who looked surprised to see him by himself.

"Why are ya out here? Where's Captain Sparra?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"He told me to find Blake and talk to him." Will stated, stepping back a little from the man.

"Can't ya see it? The Captain's got it bad fer ya. He only wants what makes you happy." Allen stated. Another man came up beside him and leaned on Allen's shoulder. He brushed the greasy hair from his face and spoke.

"You shoulda seen the look about him when he had Blake under his gun. Woulda killed him if he didn' care about you so much." The man, Warren, Will recalled, came up to the small group also.

"Yer talkin' 'bout Welsch? He's a good kid. He's a little rough 'round the edges, but it's not 'is fault-" He said heavily. Will had inched back more, but was now looking curiously at the men.

"It's not our place to be talkin' about this War." Allen warned.

"He should know." Warren said back to him.

"He's right, if the kid wants him to know, he'd say somthin'." The other man agreed. Warren looked frustrated, but stepped down anyway.

"Go talk teh him at least, afore Captain Sparrow changes his mind and drags you away." Warren said, pointing to the trapdoor. Will nodded and left them, all too glad to be away from the men. They seemed nice enough, but they were still bigger than him and mostly strangers. He got a chill going down into the dark. Looking around, he quickly spotted the cell that held the light version of himself. Blake looked up and noticed who it was. He jumped up and met Will at the bars.

"Hi." Will said simply, not knowing anything else to say. Blake studied his face.

"I'm sorry Will. I didn't mean to make him mad." Will gave him a doubtful look. "Ok, so I pushed my luck a bit. I've always had a problem with authority."

"How come?" Will asked.

"Because every adult I ever knew was a liar, or a cheater, or just someone who hurt people." Will understood completely. Blake sat on the floor, Will would have sat too, but the floor wasn't exactly dry, considering the inch deep puddle he stood in. "Didja ever wonder how I knew those scraps in Tortuga?" Blake asked. Will didn't know if he was supposed to answer or if it were rhetorical. "They were sailors, until Barbosa's crew came aboard, wrecked the ship and looted them out of everything. There was a ship that passed them soon after the Pearl left, so they were rescued."

"You were aboard that ship?" Will guess. Blake looked into his dark eyes, the bright green biting him, stinging his mind.

"I was aboard the Pearl. My father brought me aboard once, as I'd said before. I didn't tell you though, that I had to watch him die. The pirates killed him and made me watch. I was probably 12, maybe younger. They wanted to show what happens when you mess with pirates."

"That's terrible." Will stated sympathetically.

"That's not the half of it. I watched from behind the crew as they shoved Captain Jack Sparrow overboard with nothing but a pistol. Then they killed my father and left me as a sort of pet for themselves. I saw your father be pushed into the deep, he was one of the only ones that was nice to me. After he left, I was alone. They treated me badly and Barbosa did terrible things to me, such a young child corrupted." Blake paused, seeing if Will caught the meaning of his words.

"He... Did he? Not you too..." Will still couldn't say it. Blake nodded.

"Aye Turner, _rape_... He's a sick man." Will nodded sadly in agreement.

"How did you get away?" Will asked softly.

"Well, the Pearl raided the ship our current crew was aboard. Warren managed off in the chaos and found me bloodied up and rescued me. The ship was wrecked and we thought we'd drown at sea. Another ship came along and pulled us from the cold. Since then I haven't set foot on a ship, until Captain Jack came along. When he offered this to me at that bar, I knew that he recognized me. He probably hoped I'd have learned something being with the Pearl for so long. Of course Captain Jack Sparrow is never wrong, but he didn't count on my disrespect of authority." Will was silent. What Blake said had obviously made sense, and he could tell that the blonde absolutely resented Jack.

"So what are you going to do?" Will asked curiously, surprisingly comfortable around Blake.

"Probably leave at the next port. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him. Not to mention, once you leave, he'll kill me." Blake shrugged, accepting this. "So I'll get out of the way before he gets the chance."

"We're close to land, aren't we?" Will asked sullenly. He finally felt close to someone, he found someone else he could be comfortable with, be open with. Jack's anger and jealousy made Will nervous. Once Blake left, Jack might get back to normal, hopefully he wouldn't be possessive and keep Will away from contact with the crew. However, Blake trusted Will and he was becoming trusting of Blake, and Will didn't want this feeling of security to go. The only one before that had made Will feel safe was Jack, and now that he was changing, it hurt Will. Sure he felt loved by Elizabeth, but she couldn't protect him like Jack could.

"What if I promise not to leave until you do?" Blake asked gently, knowing exactly what Will was worried about.

"I can't trust promises." Will whispered to himself, but he knew that Blake would hear. As much as the green-eyed boy hated Jack, he needed to make Will feel better.

"Don't blame him for that, he was controlled by his anger. That was my fault. If anything, be mad at me and don't trust my promise. But..." He paused and sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. "Go back to him and believe him. He's sorry and you know it. It wasn't his fault, you can still trust him." Will knew that it took a lot for Welsch to say that, and he respected it. He melted a little inside at the fact that both of the men cared so much for Will that they would let him choose the other.

"I believe you, both of you." Will said, fingers gripping the cell bars tightly.

"No, you don't. You want to believe us." Blake said shaking his head. He stood and looked into Will's eyes. "You don't believe it one bit." Will looked away, ashamed for not being able to trust someone that was supposed to be his friend.

Blake noticed Will's hands digging into the bars so tightly that his knuckles were white. He reached out gently and touched his soft pale fingers to Will's darker, rougher ones. Will blinked hard and Blake could only rub his hand, he didn't know what to say or do. Unbeknown to the blonde though, Will felt a warm spark travel up his arm into his mind, thus confusing him beyond belief.

"I have to go, before Jack hauls me out of here." Will commented, not sounding like he really wanted to leave. Blake was trying to figure the boy out, he couldn't be too complicated, could he? After all, Blake and Will were practically the same person, how complicated is that? Blake watched Will hesitate before leaving and sighed as he was left alone again in the dark.

--  
Hope you liked it. Now we know where Blake is from, some of his past and his resentment.  
Next time, more drama. Ooooh, fun times.

Reviews are nice.


End file.
